


Alone

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [39]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Abandonment, Alien Planet, Being Lost, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Another landing party trip gone awry.





	Alone

McCoy is scared.

He’s lost and alone with no way to contact the ship or away team.

Hell! Perhaps they’ve left him already. Jim will have to obey orders eventually. He can’t just wait for McCoy to turn up.

If only he hadn’t slid down that ravine. If only he’d not lost consciousness. If only he still had his communicator.

He hugs himself forlornly.

“Doctor?”

It’s the most wonderful sound in the universe. McCoy smiles and throws himself at the Vulcan who catches him easily.

“I would never leave you,” Spock says.

“Promise?”

Spock kisses him.

“I promise,” he swears.


End file.
